A Vampire's Love
by Saeori
Summary: She's the Slayer. He's a vampire. When she sees him with her 'enemy', she's heartbroken. And she wants to do something about it. I suck at summaries...plz RR!


A Vampire's Love

Chapter One

Pairings: Buffy/Angel Willow/Oz Xander/Cordelia

Buffy's P.O.V

I sighed, and put my arms on the round table in the Bronze then set my head on my arms. A stray piece of dirty blonde hair floated down to my face. I blew it away impatiently. I looked around the club for no apparent reason. "Yo, Buffsters! Over here!" a boy yelled over the thrum of chords rocking the nightclub. Xander. He waved his arms around wildly, nearly falling off his chair. I laughed and gestured to him to come over to my table.

"Aw, c'mon Buffy! It's Friday night, chillin' at the Bronze, and no vamps, demons or mythical creatures to fight and NO HOMEWORK! Kick back and relax!" he cried happily, sitting in the chair next to me. I sighed again. "I am relaxing. And now, I shall go to sleep!" I murmured and Xander rapped me on the head. "WAKE UP!" he yelled. "Xander! Don't hurt Buffy!" Willow scolded, slapping his hand away. "What? It's FRIDAY, PEOPLE! SMELL THE WEEKEND!" Willow laughed while I just rolled my eyes. I hadn't been feeling well this past week. I felt sleepy, worried, angry and, well, filled with sarcasm and scoff…ness…type stuff.

"I-I've gotta go." "What? Buffy? Buffy?" Willow called desperately. I felt her pain. She was extremely worried about me and I was just acting weird. Sometimes I do that. Not my fault. I weaved my way through the tight crowd of dancing couples, and a lonely pang stabbed my heart. Angel. I missed him. Though yes, he was still here in Sunnyhell, I hadn't seen much of him this…past….week. 'Oh my god. Oh my freaking god, something must have happened to Angel!' the thought screamed in my head as I shoved people out of the way earning angry retorts and cussing. I flew out the door and skidded to a halt in the dark alley. A song thrummed the club hard and loud while I ran down the streets, pushing my body to the limit. I reached into my jacket pocket and swiftly pulled out a stake as my blue eyes searched the empty dark road leading to Angel's "house".

A dark gloomy mansion rose up high, past the tops of trees, the moonlight reflecting off of the pale gray stones. It looked similar to a church, only less inviting. A stain glass window with dusty panes sat in the middle of the tower rising up past the tall roof. The roof tiles were black and heavy maroon curtains shrouded the windows. I wrenched open the double doors and looked around feverishly. "Angel? ANGEL?" I darted into his room, and stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes opened wide and tears pricked at the corners of them.

Angel and Faith. Faith was not 1 centimeter away from his face, and Angel's eyes were closed. A small tricky smile played across Faith's lips and then…they kissed. A strangled cry escaped my lips and they broke apart quickly. I stared into Angel's loving brown eyes, which were normally soft and warm, were now cold and blank. "FAITH? Angel? Wh-What's going on? Please, _someone_ tell me what's going on!" I pleaded, tears trickling down my face. "Oh! B, great timing! Actually, bad timing. Angel and I were just getting cozy when you burst in! Hasn't your mom ever taught you to knock?" Faith said sweetly. Anger that I had held in all because of Faith boiled to the surface. I lashed out, swinging my leg at her head, which it connected with, knocking her to the ground. I jumped on her, pinning her down, hitting her once, twice, three times. She shoved me off, the smirk still on her face.

My main goal was to wipe it off of her lying, cheating face, to make her feel the pain she has caused me. I threw in so many kicks and punches that she could barely dodge them and got a black eye and bloody nose.

"Finally, B! You've finally realized your full potential! Good, now I actually have an equal fight!" Faith laughed. "SHUT UP!" I roared, lunging for her. "Oooh! Soft spot, eh?" "Shut up, you whore!" She froze, earning a kick in the jaw. She grunted in pain and cursed, holding her jaw gingerly.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist tightly. Angel had come to _her _rescue. Hers. Not mine. I punched, slapped and fought his grip. He didn't loosen it. "No! NO! ANGEL! PLEASE, NO!" 'A dream. This is all a dream' I thought feverishly. But it wasn't. Angel held me while Faith continually punched and kicked me. Soon, I couldn't move. "Drop her." Faith said in disgust. I fell to the cold floor, paralyzed. "Come on, Angel. Let's get out of here." I saw Angel follow her without resistance.

'NO! No! N-No….' Blackness swirled into my vision, and I lost consciousness.

----9:48 p.m.----

I cracked my eyes open, winced and shut them again. I moved my fingers, toes, then head. No damage done. I tried to sit up, but fell down because of a wave of dizziness, and nausea had swept into my senses. Tears came once more and they burned my face as they ran down my cheeks.

"D'you think she's here?" a voice asked. "Maybe. Buffy! Buffy!" Willow and Xander. "G-Guys…" my voice faltered. "Buffy? OH MY GOD, BUFFY!" Willow screamed as she came through the heavy curtains that covered the door to Angel's room. She ran to my side and sat next to me. "Oh, god! Buffy! Buffy! Oh, Xander! Get Giles! Quick!" "Okay!" Xander said firmly. "A-And Angel!" "NO!" I croaked. "No…not Angel.." "Okay! I also agree with that!" Xander sped off. "Buffy? Why not Angel? What happened to you two?"

And so I told her.

Kyana: Sorry for the short chapter, but I will make them longer. I wont post any more chapters though, if I don't get at least 10 reviews! thnx!


End file.
